The Watch
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto buys Jack a Watch, the owner of the shop he bought it in, is found murdered.....


The Watch

It was a small gesture, but one that meant a lot to Ianto Jones. He knew that Jack treasured his old pocket watch, and being so old, if it were damaged, would be irreplaceable. He looked down at the black velvet box in his right hand, and sighed. Would Jack like it as much as his old watch? One way to find out

Ianto had spent a night at his flat. It was a rare occasion, but when he wanted a little time to himself, he went back to his flat. Jack missed having Ianto in his bed, by his side. But understood that he needed space sometimes, as did Jack.

Ianto entered the Hub and went straight up to the kitchen. The rest of the team would be in soon and he needed to get the coffee machine up and running. If there was one thing they needed first thing in the morning, it was Ianto's coffee.

Jack was nowhere to be seen, so Ianto put a mug of industrial strength coffee in on the desk in his office, then put the velvet box beside it. Next he took a tray down to the work stations below. One for each member of the team - Tosh, Gwen and Owen.

A few minutes later, Jack appeared at his office window. He looked straight at Ianto, signalling him to come up to the office. Ianto swallowed hard. _**He's found the box. Now I'm for it **_he thought, as he climbed the stairs leading to Jack's office.

As he entered the large room, Ianto smiled sheepishly. "Morning Jack."

"Have a good evening?"

Ianto smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

Jack picked up the velvet box. "And what pray is this?"

"Open it and see," suggested Ianto.

Jack sat down, took a sip of the dark brew and opened the box. His mouth almost dropped open. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

Jack took the pocket watch out of the box. "I love it!"

Ianto sighed heavily. "Good."

"It isn't my birthday, Ianto."

"No." Ianto sat.

"It isn't your birthday."

"No." Ianto smiled again.

Jack shrugged.

"Kind of silly really," Ianto leaned forward. "We've been together for six months, almost."

"Almost," repeated Jack.

"Mmmm. Just a gift. From me, to you. To mark the occasion."

Jack turned the watch over. It was inscribed - 'To the one redeeming factor in my life, With Much Love, Ianto xx'

"I'm touched. I don't have anything for you."

"You gave me the stop watch, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" he smiled wickedly.

"I... just wanted to get you something. Was I wrong?"

"No. I love it. Thank you." Jack got up and moved to perch on the desk in front of Ianto. He leaned forward, kissing the younger man on the lips. "Dinner tonight?"

"Italian?"

"If you want." Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's soft brown hair. "And maybe a little fun after."

Just then, Owen came through the sliding door that lead from the Tourist Office. "It's rainin' cats an' dogs out there!"

Jack and Ianto laughed.

Owen looked up, on hearing them laugh. "What are you two laughin' about? You're okay, livin' in the Hub"

"Erm, there's coffee by Gwen's desk ." Ianto said, apologetically.

"Thanks, mate, I need it after the night I 'ad."

"Out drinking, were we?" Jack asked, walking out of his office..

He and Ianto descended the steps leading down to the main Hub area.

Owen sipped his coffee. "As a matter of fact, no, I wasn't."

Jack put his head to one side. "So?"

"I met this girl..."

"Arrr," said Ianto.

"Nothin' like that Ianto."

Ianto smiled, he knew exactly what Owen was like with the fairer sex.

"She wanted directions to a Hotel, I gave her a lift. We started chattin' and before I knew it, it was nearly 3am."

"Did she get to the Hotel?" asked Jack.

Owen shook his head. "Didn't need it. We stayed in the car til 7am talking and then I drove her to the Station. She caught the 7.25am to Paddington."

"You talked all night," asked Ianto, grinning.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Yes, we talked all night."

"That's not like you. Talking.. all night?"

"Well," began Owen, "she was interesting. I enjoyed just chattin' with her," he walked to the autopsy room. "Besides, it made a nice change from shaggin' every girl I meet."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and where is Owen Harper?"

"It's alright for you. You found your.... man. I'm still lookin' for my Miss Right."

Jack smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "See, Ianto. You're _**my**_ man."

Ianto yawned. "Mmmm."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't act so interested, Ianto."

"Sorry. I know I'm your man. That's why I bought you the watch."

Owen looked from Ianto to Jack. "Watch?"

"Yeah, it's up in my office. I'll show you later."

Ianto scowled at Jack.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jack shrugged. "Gwen and Tosh should be here soon. As soon as they do, we'll be in the Boardroom."

It was Ianto's turn to frown. "Why, Jack?"

"I'll tell you when everyone else has arrived." Jack went back to his office.

Ianto was left standing on his own.

Gwen arrived a few minutes later, closely followed by Toshiko.

"Okay," began Jack, "grab a towel and coffee and get up to the Boardroom."

Gwen looked at Owen, who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me."

Ianto followed Jack up to the Boardroom. "Jack?"

"I'll tell you all at once, Ianto."

Ianto tutted.

Jack smiled. "All in good time. It's for all of you."

Gwen, Tosh and Owen joined Jack and Ianto, seated around the oval table.

"I had a letter from head of UNIT," he held up a sheet of paper. "You all have to pass a firearms test, to be held tomorrow morning."

Owen looked to the heavens. "Great!"

Jack smiled. "I know you're all gonna do well. We just need to show UNIT. Okay, let's get back to work. Tosh, see if there is any Rift activity. Gwen, check the Police database for any strange goings on. Owen, hospitals." Jack turned to Ianto. "Ianto, I need targets and weapons set up in the firing range. Also, stun guns. Make sure there is plenty of ammo."

Ianto nodded, and was gone.

Jack watched the other members of Torchwood go about their daily tasks. Tosh, bespectacled, taping the keys on her keys on her computer. Gwen was doing the same, but not in the same professional manner. Owen was slouched in his chair, checking the screen. Ianto was already at the firing range, setting up targets.

Jack went back to his office and picked up the pocket watched. He smiled to himself. _**He has good taste, I'll give him that. **_

Jack?" called Tosh. "Rift activity, St Mary Street."

Okay." Jack touched the coms devise in his right ear. "Ianto, get back up here."

"I'm on my way," replied Ianto.

Owen drove the SUV up Roald Dahl Passe to where Jack and Ianto were waiting beside the tall silver Water Tower. Jack got in beside Owen and Ianto seated himself in the back in front of a computer screen. "Okay, Tosh, where too?"

"Royal Arcade. Jewellery shop."

Ianto leaned forward. "That's where I got your watch, Jack."

Jack leaned his head to one side. "Curious," was all he said.

On arriving, Owen parked the SUV further down St Mary Street in the one way system. They exited the car and walked towards the arcade. Passers by watched as they three members of Torchwood walked to the jewellers shop.

"No peeking," said Ianto to Jack.

"Wouldn't' dream of it," replied Jack, smiling.

"Yes 'e would," put in Owen.

They entered the shop to find Police Constable Andy Davidson already there, taking notes.

"I thought you lot might be 'ere." he wrote something down in his notebook. "The body is in the back room."

"Thanks," replied Jack, and went towards the back room.

Lying on the floor in a pool of blood, was an elderly gentleman. His head was crushed and blood covered his upper body. His left hand was missing, and looked as if it had been chewed off.

"Nice," observed Owen. "Weevil marks."

"The hand?" asked Jack.

"Taken to eat later."

"Gross," said Ianto, screwing up his face.

"Not to a Weevil."

Owen took the man's wallet out of his inside jacket pocket. "Terence Hopkins." Recollection hit. "Lydia Hopkins. Oh. My. God! It's her father," he whispered.

Jack and Ianto eyed Owen.

"The girl I met last night.... this is her father!"

"Curiouser and curiouser." Jack frowned, walking back into the shop. "What do you have Andy?"

"Not much. No witnesses, except when the 'thing' exited the arcade and made off towards that open drain," he pointed out into the street.

"We need to take him with us."

"I thought you might." Andy ripped the pages out of his notebook and handed them to Jack.

"Thanks."

"Er, how's Gwen."

PC Andy had fancied Gwen since she was his partner in the Police Force.

"She's fine. Her and Rhys are getting married soon."

"Mmm, so I heard. Wish her all the best for me," he forced smile

"Okay," Jack turned to Ianto. "Let's get him back to the Hub."

Ianto helped Jack carry the body to the SUV. "Owen, in the back. Look up this shop. The owner and his daughter. See if there's a connection, other than family."

"Right." Owen started pressing keys on the computer. "Terence Hopkins, 68 years old. Widower. One daughter, Lydia. One son Gabriel."

"Lydia lives in London. Gabriel lives..... oh...."

"What?"

"In one of those flats along Lloyd George Avenue."

"That's handy," said Ianto, turning to look at Owen.

"What number?" asked Jack.

"156."

"Okay, drop me off and you and Ianto take the body back for autopsy."

Ianto stopped the SUV to let Jack out.

"Be careful," said Ianto.

"Aren't I always?"

"No comment," said Owen.

Ianto forced a smile.

"See you in about half an hour or so." Jack said.

Ianto drove on to the Hub.

Jack made his way to number 156, and tapped on the door. A man in his early thirties opened the door.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'm with Torchwood. I have bad news about your father."

"You better come in then."

Jack entered the neat, spacious flat. Jack explained.

"Was it a heart attack?"

"No. I'm afraid he was murdered. He died from a head wound. I'm sorry for your loss."

Gabriel smiled. "I haven't spoken to my old man in over 12 years," he motioned for Jack to sit. "We fell out over the running of that bloody shop," he said. "I wanted to bring in a manager, give dad some time to himself. But he wouldn't hear of it. Even after mum died, he kept working himself into the ground. Fewer customers, rates increased. It wasn't as profitable as you may think. My sister Lydia moved to Surrey to get away from it all."

"So, you wouldn't' know if anything had been stolen?"

"Sorry, no."

"Does my sister Lydia know?"

"Not yet. Do you have her address?"

"She lives in a small village just outside Guildford." Gabriel went to a drawer under the table. "Here."

Jack took the piece of paper. "Thanks."

"That's her landline and mobile numbers."

"Will I have to identify the body?"

"No. That won't be necessary. He had his wallet on him with ID."

"So, it wasn't a robbery?"

"Were're not sure yet." Jack turned to leave.

"Will you keep me informed?"

"Of course."

Jack walked back to the Hub and, standing on the secret lift, ascended into the depths under the Water Tower.

"Judging by 'is liver temp," began Owen, "'e'd been dead almost 4 hours before the Weevil took 'is hand."

Ianto checked his watch. "About 5.30am."

"Correct Mr Jones."

Ianto bowed his head slightly.

"So, it was murder, by person or persons unknown."

"Correct again."

"Lydia Hopkins lives in Surrey. Probably got off at Reading." Jack handed Owen the piece of paper Gabriel Hopkins gave him. "Here's her mobile and home phone numbers. Give her a call. Ask her to come back as soon as possible. Don't tell her about her father."

"What do I tell her?"

"You miss her. Her brother wants to talk to her. You'll think of something."

"Thanks Jack."

"All in a days work Owen."

"He died from blunt force trauma. Two maybe three blows to the top and back of the head. The first one would have killed him. The rest are overkill."

"Well, I don't think it was a robbery gone bad. He still had his wallet with cash and credit cards in it. From Andy's notes, the cash register had money in it, too."

"A grudge. Hate crime." Ianto shrugged.

"We need to talk to his daughter. His son said he hadn't spoken to him in over 12 years."

"Grudge." Owen said.

"He said it was over the shop. He wanted his father to take a back seat. Bring in a manager."

"Sounds like he cared."

"Yeah."

"I'll go make the call."

"Are... we still on for tonight, or are we working?" asked Ianto.

"Can't do much until Miss Hopkins gets back here. Italian it is." Jack smiled.

Owen managed to get hold of Lydia Hopkins and top talk her into coming back to Cardiff. How, he never said. "She'll be here tomorrow morning about 11am. I'll pick her up at the station."

"Good. Nothing more we can do today," he looked at his watch. "Time for lunch, me thinks. Ianto, you, me and Eddies Diner. French Fries, Onion Rings and Burgers all round?"

Everyone agreed.

It was really quiet around the Hub. It gave Jack time to inspect his gift from Ianto. He took it from the box and studied it closely. He smiled. He hadn't noticed it before. There was a perfectly formed diamond at the 12 o'clock. It sparkled as light from his desk lamp caught it. Jack turned it over and inspected the engraving. Perfectly done, in bold italic. He smiled as he read it again _**God! How I love him**_. The casing was made of gold, stamped 14KT. Jack put the pocket watch back in the velvet box and put it in his top drawer beside a picture of Ianto. He took the picture out and ran a finger across Ianto's face. _**Whatever did I do before you? **_

Just then, Gwen entered the office. "Owen wants to know if we put Mr Hopkins in deep freeze for now."

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he carefully replaced the picture and shut the drawer. "Is he picking Lydia Hopkins up in the morning?"

"Yes."

Jack stretched. "Quiet out there. You and Tosh might as well call it a day. Tell Owen he can go after he puts Hopkins in the freezer."

"Okay, Jack. Have a good evening."

"Mmm, Italian."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Sounds nice."

"Always is with Ianto there." Jack blushed.

"Oh, Jack. You have it bad."

Jack smiled. "How are your wedding plans coming along?"

"Yeah, great. Rhys called a few places where we could hold the reception. I have my dress and bridesmaids dresses. Bands have been read. I can't wait. Mrs. Williams."

"But you will stay Gwen Cooper, right?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't Rhys mind?"

"No, not really. We'll still be married."

Jack stood, walking over to the window. He looked out, watching Ianto at the coffee machine.

"I've.....been thinking about it." Jack said.

"Marriage?"

Jack turned. "Yes. What do you think? Me and Ianto."

"Does he know?"

"No." Jack turned back to look out of the window.

"Do you plan on asking him soon?"

"Tonight, actually. Over a romantic candle lite dinner." Jack put the box back in his pocket as Ianto approached with coffee.

"Oh, Ianto, Tosh and I are going home. You haven't made us one, have you?"

"Not yet. Was going to when I'd given Jack his."

"Owen is going early, too," said Jack.

"Just you and me then," smiled Ianto.

Gwen winked at Jack.

"Yeah. Gives us plenty of time to shower and change before we go out later for dinner."

"Great." Ianto left the office.

"He has no idea, has he?"

"No."

"Do you think he's ready for marriage?"

"To me, or in general?"

Gwen punched Jack playfully. "To you, silly."

"He's committed to our relationship. I think he's ready to commit for life, too."

"I'm pleased for you both. But don't you go gettin' married before me, Jack Harkness."

"I won't. I want it done right, not rushed."

"Where are you thinking of having it?"

"The St David's Hotel. They do same sex civil partnership ceremonies."

"Mmm, Mr and Mr."

"Get out of here." Jack playfully shoved Gwen ."And Gwen," he added, "keep it to yourself. Until Ianto says yes or no."

"I will. And Jack, he won't say no." Gwen left, telling Tosh she could go home also.

When Owen had finished up in the autopsy room, he left too.

Jack and Ianto were alone. After tidying up, they went down to their bedroom and made love. They shared a bond that had started almost the second they'd met. One that couldn't be broken - not even when Ianto deceived them with Lisa - Jack had put him on suspension, but let him keep his job, earning back their trust. And he had.

Jack wanted to ask Ianto there and then, after they had made love, to marry him, but he had it all planned out and the Italian restaurant were in on it.

They showered and changed before heading out for dinner. Jack took the car, not wanting to attract attention with the big SUV with 'Torchwood' written on it. He opened doors and even stood so Ianto sat first. Jack was beaming as the waiter brought the Wine List. Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack ordered a bottle of Red Wine.

"Splashing out tonight Jack?"

"Whatever you want Yan. It's yours.

Ianto enjoyed hearing Jack's pet name for him. Jack, of course, was just Jack. What else?

As the waiter poured wine into Ianto's glass, there was a 'plink' sound in the bottom of the glass. Jack smiled. Ianto fished out a 3mm wide gold band, studying the diamond in the centre.

"Ianto Jones, will you make me the happiest man in the Universe and marry me?"

Tears began to well in Ianto's eyes, and without hesitating, he said, "Yes."

Their fingers entwined as Jack took Ianto's hand and put the ring on his finger. "Perfect fit, for my perfect lover."

Ianto held his hand high to look closely at the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Not over the top?"

"No. I love it. Thank you."

"It's about time we made a commitment."

"I thought we already had."

"Not just to us, Ianto. To the world. I want everyone to know you're mine." Jack stood up and raised his glass. "Ladies and Gentleman, Ianto Jones has just accepted my proposal of marriage."

Much to Ianto's delight, the people in the restaurant clapped. Jack took a bow.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. Jack and Ianto shone in each others company. Ianto with a permanent grin on his face, and Jack looking so proud of his lover.

Next morning, Owen drove to the Train Station to pick up Lydia Hopkins. He text her, as the train was about to pull into the Station. 'Will see you outside back entrance, Owen'.

Five minutes later, Lydia appeared at the entrance.

The next few minutes were like slow motion to Owen. From nowhere, a car pulled alongside his car. A man pushed a gun out of the passenger window, firing at Lydia. She fell to the ground, her bags falling around her. Owen jumped out of his car and was beside her in seconds. But it was too late. Lydia was dead.

Owen called Jack. "Jack, someone just killed Lydia Hopkins," pause, "No, at the station. They knew she was coming." another pause, "Right. I'll call the police and ambulance service." Owen hung up.

Jack called to Ianto who was making coffee. "Forget the coffee, Ianto. Someone just killed Lydia Hopkins. We better see if Gabriel's okay."

"Right," replied Ianto, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Gwen, see if there are cameras at the back entrance to the station and get copies of them."

"Jack,"

"Toshiko, run a background check on the Hopkins family. Dig deep. I wanna know what they had for lunch last week."

"Okay Jack."

Jack and Ianto exited through the Information Centre to where to SUV was parked.

"You drive," said Jack, flipping Ianto the keys.

Ianto half smiled. It had been a while since he drove Jack anywhere; apart from half crazy in bed.

Jack's face was gravely serious. Two deaths in the same family was no coincidence.

Ianto parked outside Gabriel Hopkins apartment and waited for Jack to take the lead. They climbed the stairs and stood, like statues, outside his front door for a few minutes before knocking. Gabriel was surprised to see them, the smile quickly removed from his face at seeing Jack's straight face.

"You better come in."

They went through to the lounge area.

"Lydia was shot and killed about ten minutes ago after getting off the train. Did you know she was coming this morning?"

"Yes. She called me last night. Lydia was going to stay with me until dad's funeral," he sat. "I can't believe this. Both of them, dead!"

"I'm sorry for your lost," said Ianto. "But I need to sweep the apartment for bugs."

Recognition struck. "Of course. Go right ahead."

Ianto moved around the room with skill and ease. He shook his head. "Nothing."

Jack sat opposite Gabriel and leaned forward. "Tell me about the watches your father made. What makes them so special?"

"Have you seen his watches?"

Jack nodded, looking at Ianto. "Yes. I have one."

"They are one of a kind. Each is different. Made from 14KT gold or solid silver. Most with gemstone settings." Gabriel smiled. "Dad was proud of his work. The watches weren't cheap, but they were beautiful timepieces. Sometimes, he would put something inside the watch... a gemstone, a sliver of gold or silver. Which made it even more special."

"Did he have any enemies? Someone who was jealous of his watches?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Not as far as I know."

"Did he owe anyone anything," put in Ianto.

Both men turned to look at Ianto.

"Money lenders, other jewellers?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not as far as I know."

"You need to go somewhere safe until we find out what's going on. Maybe a Hotel, or a relative."

"What about Lydia and my father? I need to arrange their funerals."

"They won't be going anywhere until we find out who did this. Please, trust me."

"I could stay with a friend."

"Don't tell us where that is. Go there and call this number," Jack handed Gabriel a card. "when you get there. I'll call you if and when we find anything out."

Gabriel stood. "Thank you."

"Go and pack. I'll take you to the station or Airport."

Gabriel quickly packed a bag and followed Jack and Ianto out to the SUV.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Stay here, see if anyone follows us. Call me. I'll see you back at the Hub." He rubbed Ianto's upper arm.

Ianto just smiled.

Jack was gone in the blink of an eye. No cars followed him. Ianto went back into the building to make sure the front door was secure. As he exited the building, two men attacked him. He was beaten mercilessly.

"Tell Hopkins we want that chip, or we'll kill him, too."

Ianto lay on the ground, blood coming from a head wound as well as his mouth and nose. Struggling, he managed to reach his phone. "Jack...." he fell into unconsciousness.

"Ianto! Ianto?" Jack turned the SUV around and headed back to Gabriel's apartment. Ianto was lying on his side. "Ianto?" Jack gently lifted his head and cradled him in his arms. Jack handed Gabriel Ianto's phone. "Call an ambulance." He phoned Owen to let him know what had happened. "Let the girls know. I'll be back as soon as Ianto's settled."

"Okay Jack."

"Owen, what's happened?" asked Gwen

"Ianto's been beaten up. Jack's 'aving 'im taken to hospital."

The ambulance arrived and Ianto was put on a stretcher before being put in the back. Jack and Gabriel followed in the SUV.

"I'll drop you off as soon as Ianto's been seen."

"I'm really sorry about your friend."

"He's my lover," Jack informed him.

Gabriel blushed. "Sorry. Did he buy you the watch?"

"Yes, as a six month present. Three days ago"

"I see he's wearing a gold wedding band. I thought..."

"I asked him to marry me last night. It's sort of an engagement to become wedding ring."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

On reaching the hospital, Ianto was taken into Accident & Emergency. An Indian Doctor was in attendance.

"Nurse, get me a head scan, and chest X-ray. We'll get his face cleaned first. He'll look a little better then," he told Jack.

Jack turned to Gabriel. "Okay, Airport or station?"

"Station, thanks."

Jack turned to the nurse, who was now cleaning Ianto's face. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

The nurse just nodded, then said, "We'll need an admittance form filled in."

"Can I do that when I get back?"

Again, she nodded.

Jack left with Gabriel.

After seeing the train off, Jack went back to the hospital. Ianto was still in X-ray.

"Here's the form. I need next of kin." The nurse handed Jack a clipboard.

"That would be me," said Jack, forcing a smile. "We got engaged last night."

The nurse handed Jack a plastic bag. In it was Ianto's ring. "His hand was swollen. I removed it, otherwise it might have been cut off."

"Thanks."

The Doctor appeared from a side room. "Arh. His head seems to be okay. No long term damage. It won't need stitches. Head wounds always bleed a lot. His face is quite bruised and will be tender for a few days, I'm afraid. He has some broken and cracked ribs, which we can strap up."

"Will he need to stay in?"

"Yes, he hasn't regained consciousness yet. That in itself, is quite worrying. I would have thought he would be awake by now. As I said, the head wound isn't serious."

Just then, Ianto was wheeled out of the X-ray room. He was thrashing around and it took the porter, Jack and the Doctor to calm him.

"Mmm," began the Doctor, "very strange indeed. Please let us turn him over."

As they turned Ianto over, the Doctor saw the bruise starting to go purple just above his back bone. There was a swelling just above it.

"We must make the swelling go done as quickly as possible. Nurse, anti-inflammatories every 3 hours."

"Yes, Doctor."

"He will be here until the swelling goes down. The bruise will take longer."

Jack waited with Ianto while his ribs were strapped, then he was taken to a side ward, which Jack had requested.

"Is it okay if I stay with him for a while. In case he wakes up?"

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Feel free to come and go as you wish."

Jack stayed until Ianto eventually opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a concerned Jack.

"Is... Gabriel okay?"

Jack nodded. "On his way to wherever. He's gonna call me later. How do you feel?"

"Like a.... truck ran over me," he winced.

"Take it easy Ianto. You've got a lump on your head and a bad bruise on the back of your neck. I think you're gonna have a black eye, too."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days." Jack looked away.

"What aren't you telling me, Jack?"

"You... were thrashing around. The swelling needs to go down first."

Ianto looked at his left hand. "My ring!"

"I have it."

Ianto sighed. "What's going on Jack?"

"I'm gonna find out Ianto, but I need to get back to the Hub. I'll be back later, I promise."

"Do what you have to. I'm not going anywhere."

Jack leaned over and carefully kissed Ianto on the forehead. "I'll miss you."

"Get out of here Jack."

Jack drove back to the Hub in silence. He was going to make them pay for what they'd done to Ianto. He would make sure of that

.

On reaching the Hub, Jack went straight to his office. He opened his top drawer and took out the black velvet box. Opening the box, he took out the pocket watch. He sat down. What he was about to do next, scared him a little. Taking out his pocket knife, Jack eased the back casing off and looked inside. There was a small ruby and something else. Jack got out a small pair of tweezers and carefully removed the ruby. Hidden behind it was a computer chip. _**Is this what they're after? **_

Gwen entered the office, Jack almost jumped out of his skin. The watch fell from his grasp and landed in pieces on the floor.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack bent down and picked up the pieces. "Ianto's gonna be pissed at me," he put the pieces on his desk. "But I found this." he held up the computer chip. "When Gabriel phones, I'll ask him if he knows what it might be," Jack sighed.

"I really am sorry, Jack." Gwen said.

"It's okay. Wasn't your fault," he tried to smile "I just wanted to see what was inside it."

Ianto tried to sleep, but the noise out in the corridor made it almost impossible. But still, he closed his eyes. He thought he heard the door open, but kept his eyes closed. A creaking sound brought his eyes open. "Jack?"

Strong hands grabbed at his arms, covered his mouth with a foul smelling cloth. _**Chloraphorm**_ he thought. _**No!! **_He was unconscious within seconds, unable to fight off his attackers.

Bailey and Bell put Ianto into a wheelchair and casually pushed him passed the nurses station, out of the hospital and into a waiting van.

"Did you find the chip?"

"No. That guy in the long coat must have it," said Bell.

"Well," began Craddock, "he seemed fond of this young fella. I bet he'll swap the chip for him," he smiled. "But, we'll kill 'em both."

Bailey drove them back to a dark flat out near Splott.

Jack put the pieces of the watch and the ruby back into the box and put them back in his top drawer.

"I'm going back to the hospital," he told Gwen." Did you find out about the cameras?"

"Yes, they're sending me a copy via Andy Davidson. I'm meeting him in Starbucks."

"Good. What about Toshiko?"

"Nothing yet. Brother and sister don't have a record. Father has been makin' watches since he was a teenager. Learnt from his father."

"So, what's on the chip?" Jack handed it to Gwen. "Find out and phone me at the hospital."

Gwen took the computer chip and nodded.

Jack went out to the SUV. It took him no time at all to reach the hospital

When he reached the nurses station, he was met by the doctor.

"I'm afraid you… partner has disappeared. We found this on his pillow," he handed Jack the cloth.

"Chloraphorm!"

"I'm afraid so. Shall I call the police?"

"No. I'll handle it." Jack forced a smile. "It's a Government case. Top Secret."

"I understand. The hospital won't be held accountable, then?"

"No. I take full responsibility for Ianto Jones' safety."

The doctor agreed and Jack left.

Gwen phoned Jack as he reached the car park. "Gabriel is on his way back. He'll help in any way he can. He thinks he knows what might be on the chip."

"Okay. Keep me informed."

"What's goin' on, Jack?"

"They have Ianto."

"Oh, Jack."

"I'll get him back Gwen."

"Stay safe Jack. Both of you."

Craddock tightened his grip around Ianto's throat. "You know where the watch is. I want it!" he released Ianto.

"That mate of yours, I bet he has it, and if he wants you back alive, he'll bring it to us."

"What's so…valuable about…. that watch?" asked Ianto.

Bell slapped him. "Never you mind. Just get 'im 'ere with it." He thrust a phone into Ianto's face. "Now!"

Ianto pushed in Jack's number. "Jack? They want the watch"

The phone was snatched from him.

"Bring it today, or pretty boy dies."

"The glass broke. It's not worth anything."

"Let me be the judge of that. Bring it to Bute Park at 7pm, or he dies."

"I'll bring it. Bring him with you or no deal. I walk away."

Craddock laughed. "Course. Whatever you say. Just be there," he cut Jack off.

Ianto closed his eyes, and prayed.

"The watch is broken, but just the glass. Get him ready, we're leaving now."

"But it's only 5-30pm. You said 7pm," said Bailey.

"I want to be there ready for 'im."

Bell smiled. "Yeah."

Ianto was bundled into an old raincoat and carried out to the back of the van. Craddock slammed the doors and got into the front with Bailey and Bell.

_**Please Jack, be careful **_Ianto thought _**I know you can't die but it still hurts me to see you suffer**_

Jack put the velvet box in his inside coat pocket and left the Hub. His first priority was to get Ianto back safely. His second priority was to get the pocket watch repaired. He had no intention of handing it, or the chip over to them. Besides, Gwen still had it.

"Jack," said Owen, "be careful. Bring back coffee boy."

Jack smiled. "I will. Get the bed in room one ready. I'm bringing Ianto back here."

Owen saluted and was gone.

Gwen came into Jack's office. "Is he okay?"

"He was talking. That's a good sign."

Gwen kissed him on the cheek. "I want you both there at my weddin'."

"We will be. Trust me. Any luck with the chip?"

"I do trust you Jack." Gwen smiled. "The chip has bank accounts on, worth just over £2.4 million."

"Thanks."

Jack left the office. Toshiko smiled at him as he left the Hub.

The van pulled up close to Bute Park. Ianto was tied and gagged. A tear fell from his right eye.

"All we have to do now is wait."

"He better have the chip with 'im. It's worth a cool £2.4 mill." Bell laughed.

"He will. He wants pretty boy back." Bailey punched Ianto in the arm. "Don't 'e?"

The SUV pulled into a parking bay a few hundred yards from the shops beside Bute Park. Jack got out, taking the safety of his holster. His Webley, ever present at his side, was fully loaded and he had spare bullets in his coat pocket. Jack hoped he wouldn't need them all.

Moving slowly along the street, Jack entered the Park from the opposite end to which the van was parked. He got out his binoculars, sighted the van and smiled _**Just as I thought. They're early, like me**_, he thought.

A woman passed Jack, walking her dog. They smiled at each other. Jack watched her leave the park before proceeding. _**No casualties, not today**_. He thought, _**No more innocent people die today**_

Walking over to the side, Jack noticed that there was no one in the front of the van. _**Must all be in the back with Ianto**_. Moving closer, Jack tried to think of a way to get them out of the van without putting Ianto in even more danger. Goodness knows what else they had done to him. _**Poor Ianto**_. _**He hasn't been treated this bad since the Brecon Beacons.**_ Jack shook his head. _**It's all my fault. I told him to stay at Gabriel's place. It should have been me! **_Shaking off the feelings of guilt, Jack called Ianto's mobile. Craddock answered.

"I've changed my mind. Kill him. I'm keeping the pocket watch, and whatever is in it."

Craddock kicked open the van door. "Now you listen to me. I will kill pretty boy, mark my word." He looked around, not seeing Jack.

"There are plenty more like him to be had."

"Oh, hear that, kid. He says I should kill you."

Ianto closed his eyes. _**Jack!**_

"Don't push me too far. I want that watch!"

"See ya." Jack hung up.

Craddock moved to the side of the van, kicking the rear wheel. "Damn, he hung up!"

"What do we do now?" asked Bell, joining Craddock.

Jack saw his chance and took it. He fired twice. Bell hit the ground, dead. Craddock clutched at his right leg. The gunfire brought Bailey out of the van, gun in hand.

"If you wanna live, drop it." Called Jack.

Bailey saw Bell and then looked at Craddock.

"Kill the kid!"

"Try it and you're a dead man." Jack told him.

Bailey thought for a moment, then dropped his weapon.

Jack got out his phone and called 999. "Yeah, I'd like to report a kidnapping and a shooting. Bute Park." Jack hung up. Taking a length of rope from in the back of the van, Jack tied Craddock and Bailey together. "Explain this to the police, if you can." Jack went back into the van, to get Ianto. He carried him to the SUV before taking off the tape from his mouth and untying his hands and feet. "Let's get you back to the Hub." he smiled to reassure Ianto.

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto forced a smile.

"You're not getting out of marrying me that easy, Ianto Jones."

"Or Gwen's," added Ianto.

After 3 days bed rest, Ianto was ready to getup and about. He appeared in Jack's office, dressed in a sweat shirt and jeans.

"Can I see the watch?"

"It…got broken. I'm sorry." Jack took it from his drawer.

"Gabriel is back in Cardiff, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he can help. I seem to remember reading that he took his apprentiship under his father."

Jack smiled. _**Smart kid**_. "I'll ring him and find out."

Gwen knocked at the door. "Sorry. Was just wondering what time you two would be arriving' at the church tomorrow."

Ianto turned to Jack. "Wedding's at 2pm. We'll be at the church by, oh, 1.40pm?"

Jack nodded.

Gwen smiled. "Good. Don't be late."

"Relax, we won't be." Jack stood. "Now, get out of here and go meet Rhys somewhere. I'm sure you both still have lots to do."

"Thanks Jack," she turned to Ianto and smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You can start planning your weddin' now."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, maybe."

"Maybe, Ianto Jones. Changed your mind?"

"No, no. I thought you had it all planned, that's all."

Jack shook his head. "The venue and honeymoon. The rest I leave to you, with some input from yours truly."

"No white suit then?"

"Lord no," Jack laughed.

"Well, maybe a grey suit, white shirt and that red silk tie you love so much."

"Sounds perfect. Maybe I should wear a suit for a change."

Ianto looked horrified. "No! I'd miss that coat. I love that coat. It wouldn't be the same without you in it."

Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They parted.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want a wedding ring? I mean, I don't think you'd ever wear one, but…if you want one…or… a wrist watch, bracelet…. Anything."

"I just want you, as my husband."

"Mmm. Ianto Harkness-Jones. Sounds posh."

"Harkness-Jones?"

"Er, yes. Sounds better than Jones-Harkness, don't you think?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Do we say our own vows?"

"If you want, or just 'I do'."

"I'd…like to say a few words. If that's okay with you."

"It would be perfect."

"Nothing too…. sloppy, though," said Ianto.

"No," Jack shook his head, smiling.

"What about you?"

"Me?" teased Jack.

"You… don't have to. I know you love me."

"Yes, I do."

"I just thought, you know, it would be nice."

"Nice?"

Ianto moved from one foot to the other. "Jack."

"Just kiddin', Ianto. Yeah, I'll write a little something. Now get outta here. I got work to do."

Ianto left. He knew exactly where he was going. He had placed the broken watch in his handkerchief and was going to see if Gabriel Hopkins could mend it. That would be his gift to Jack.

Slipping out while everyone was busy, Ianto walked the few hundred yards to Gabriel's apartment. He rang the bell.

"Mr. Jones. What can I do for you? Please, come in."

They went into the lounge. Ianto took out his handkerchief and showed Gabriel the watch. "This is the watch the chip was in. Your father must have known they were after it, and hid it. Jack, my partner, dropped it. I was hoping…maybe you could fix it."

Gabriel took it from him. "Needs new glass. The hands are bent. Casing is scratched," he thought for a moment.

"Jack and I are getting married and I wanted to have it fixed, to surprise him."

Gabriel smiled. "Leave it with me. I'm sure I can fix it like new. I've decided to carry on the business. I'll be going into the shop again on Monday."

Ianto smiled. "I'd better be going. Jack doesn't know I'm here."

"I'll contact you when the watch is ready for collection

Ianto wrote down his mobile number.

"Thank you. It means a lot to us both."

. They shook hands.

Ianto felt as if he were walking on air on his way back to the Hub. He stopped off at the Ice Cream Parlour and bought a large tub of Coffee and a large tub of Vanilla ice cream.

On entering the Hub, Ianto saw Jack standing by Gwen's workstation.

"And where may I ask, have you been?"

Ianto held up the two cartons of ice cream. "My treat." he smiled innocently.

"Let's not let it melt then."

Ianto let out a breath. _**T**__**hat was close**_. He dished out the ice cream and then went to sit with Jack in his office, to eat his. "Have you set a date for our wedding yet?" he put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Next Saturday."

Ianto almost choked "Next Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Soon, isn't it?"

"No need to wait. We love each other. It's what we both want, isn't it?"

"Yes…but….I need to speak to my sister."

"Arh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot," he spooned ice cream into his mouth. "Maybe we can visit her on Sunday." He eyed Ianto.

"We?"

"Of course, we."

"Okay, Sunday it is."

Jack smiled "I'm sure she will be very pleased for us."

Ianto frowned. "I've only just told her about us. Now we're getting married."

"She wants you to be happy, Ianto. I'll make you happy."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, you will."

They finished their ice cream in comfortable silence.

At 7.45am the next morning, Jack and Ianto got up, showered and went out for breakfast. On returning to the Hub, Jack wrapped Gwen and Rhys' wedding gift.

"They'll love that coffee maker. Gwen was only talking about it to Tosh the other day."

"Yeah. I'm glad we all clubbed together and got the best one."

"What time is out wedding?"

"2pm."

"How many guests?"

"As many as you want."

"About a dozen, I should think."

"Sounds cosy." Jack winked.

"Mmm, intimate," Ianto leaned in for a kiss.

"She'll love me, you know. Your sister."

"Yes, she will," he smiled, then the smile faded. "Johnny is a different matter."

"I'll win him over," Jack smiled, then looked at his watch. "It's 10-15am, let's go into town and have a mooch around. We can come back and change at 1pm."

"Fine by me." he looked at Jack. "I need to buy a new red silk tie."

"Really?"

"Mmm. The other one is slightly faded. In want to look perfect for our wedding."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "Believe me, you're already perfect."

"Thanks." Ianto blushed.

Jack laughed.

After shopping, Jack and Ianto got into their clothes for the wedding. Jack put one of his dark blue shirts on with navy trousers and his usual brown boots. Ianto worn a navy pinstriped suit, maroon shirt and red and blue tie. They both looked a picture.

"We better not go in the SUV."

Ianto shook his head "Good choice."

Jack picked up a bag from beside his desk. "I took the liberty of writing out some invitations to give out today."

"Oh, good. Hope they can read your writing."

"Cute, Ianto. Very cute."

Ianto bowed his head. "I do my best."

"Yes, you do."

"Jack, what was on the chip those guys wanted."

"Bank accounts. Hopkins had amassed a fortune. Nearly £2.4 million. His son will get that and the shop."

"It's a shame he had to loosen his father and sister."

Jack agreed. "Okay, let's go or we'll be late. Gwen won't like that."

The wedding went without a hitch. Both bride and groom looked happy.

At the reception, Jack and Ianto danced with Gwen, then they danced with each other to the song 'You Do Something To Me' by Paul Wheller.

At 7.30pm, Gwen and Rhys left on their honeymoon. The rest of the guests stayed until almost 11pm, before gradually leaving, too.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Jack put his lips close to Ianto's ear. "We're staying here tonight. Thought we'd try out one of their rooms," he winked.

"Okay."

"I can cancel, if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's…fine."

"But?"

"I'm surprised, that's all."

"You know you have to expect the unexpected with me, Ianto Jones."

"Yes, I do." Ianto smiled.

They went up to the room, with it's king sized bed, whirlpool bath and well stocked fridge. They made love and only slept on one side of the bed. Ianto fell asleep in the protection of Jack's strong arms.

When they awoke in the morning, they showered and went down to breakfast, before returning to the Hub.

Next day, Jack drove Ianto to his sisters to let her know about the wedding. Ianto looked straight ahead, not saying a word.

"Nervous?" Jack asked.

"Petrified," came the reply.

Jack smiled. "She only wants the best for you, Ianto."

Ianto smiled for the first time that morning. "I know she does. But, well, this might just be too much."

"The wedding."

"Yeah."

On reaching Rhiannon's house, Ianto got out of the car and stood staring at the front door. Jack nudged him in the back.

"Let's go."

"Mmm."

They walked towards the door and Ianto knocked. Johnny opened the door.

"Ianto. This is unexpected."

"Johnny, who is it?" called Rhiannon.

"Ianto and his…. bloke." Johnny replied.

Rhiannon appeared behind Johnny. "Don't just stand there, let them in."

Ianto and Jack followed Rhiannon into the front room.

"What's goin' on then?" she asked.

Ianto frowned.

Jack smiled.

"Er… well, we, that is Jack and I….well, we're….er…"

"Getting married," finished Jack.

Rhiannon looked from Jack to Ianto. "When?"

"Saturday," replied Ianto. "I'd….we'd like you to come. All of you," he smiled nervously.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

"Yes," Ianto smiled genuinely.

"And you, Jack?"

"Yes. I love Ianto."

"Good. Well, we'll be there, won't we Johnny? Where exactly?"

"St David's Hotel. 2pm Saturday."

"Micha loves weddings. Are you going away after?"

"Yes," replied Jack. "But it's a secret."

"Even I don't know," said Ianto.

"I'll make us some tea, shall I?"

Jack looked at Ianto and they both smiled. Jack gave him that _**It wasn't so bad after all**_ look.

The next four days were quiet. Not much for Tosh and Owen to do, so Jack sent them home early each day, while he and Ianto busied themselves with naked hide and seek, or sitting outside the Information Centre looking out over Cardiff Bay. Their nights were spent making love.

On the Thursday afternoon, Ianto got a phone call from Gabriel Hopkins.

"Hello. Your watch is ready for collection."

"I'll be right there," replied Ianto.

"I'm at the shop."

"Thanks. I'm on my way." Ianto looked around to see where Jack was. Tosh saw him looking and pointed to his office. Ianto smiled his thanks, then left the Hub.

On arriving at the shop, Ianto took out his wallet before Gabriel showed him the repaired pocket watch.

"No," he said, "that won't be necessary. My gift to you both."

"Thank you."

Gabriel handed the watch over to Ianto. "It's even more beautiful than before."

And it was. The diamond was still at the 12 o'clock, but now there were heart shaped rubies at the 3, 6 and 9 o'clock. The glass had been replaced. The hands were now straight. Ianto turned the watch over. There was his inscription, on a casing that was no longer scratched.

"I replaced most of it, and," he gave Ianto a jewellers eye microscope so he could read another inscription near the winder JUNE 2008.

"Jack will love it, thank you."

Gabriel smiled. "It's the least I could do after all you went through."

They shook hands and Ianto left.

On returning to the Hub, Ianto went straight to their bedroom and placed the watch in his inside suit jacket pocket, that he was to be married in.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"'es in the Achieves, looking' for some papers, I think." Owen told him.

"Thanks. I'll make coffee."

Owen smiled his approval.

Just as Ianto had finished making coffee, Jack appeared. "Ianto, I've been looking for my watch. Have you seen it?"

"Yep."

"And?" coxed Jack.

"I… took it to Gabriel. He said he might be able to fix it."

"Arh. Was hoping to wear it for the wedding."

Ianto shook his head. "Sorry."

"I'll just have to make do with the old one."

"Coffee?" Ianto asked.

"You betcha," he sat at Gwen's workstation. "How's the vows coming along?"

"I'm…getting there." Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"All done."

"Really!"

"Yep. Piece of cake."

"Right."

Owen laughed. "Rather you than me."

Ianto eyes him. "Think you'll ever get married?"

"One day, maybe."

Jack stood, walking towards the steps to his office. "After coffee, you and Tosh may as well call it a day."

"Great." Owen replied.

Tosh smiled. "I need to buy an outfit for Saturday."

Owen smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

Toshiko returned his smile. "Not at all."

Jack and Ianto were alone again in Jack's office. Most of the scraps and bruising to Ianto's face had almost gone. His ribs still hurt, but were healing nicely.

"It's nice to relax," said Ianto.

"Yeah. You got everything you want for Saturday?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes. Got the new tie. I took the liberty of ordering white roses for our button holes and red carnations for our guests."

Jack smiled.

"No. No bouquet for me," he laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh."

"I'm really happy, Jack. More than I have been in a long while."

"I'm glad." Jack stood. "How about we go out for dinner tonight. Catch a movie. Go bowling. Make a night of it?"

"Sounds good to me."

They both changed into casual clothes - Jack put on his short, tan leather jacket - and went to the Red Dragon Centre.

"Okay," started Jack. "Chinese Buffet, Italian or Bowling Alley special?"

"Let me think," teased Ianto. "Italian," he smiled. "Then, maybe an early night."

"Maybe you could dig out your old stopwatch." Jack said, with a glint in his eye.

Ianto just smiled.

On the morning of the wedding, Jack and Ianto were busy getting their clothes ready and Ianto was rehearsing his vows, out of earshot of Jack. He looked skywards and closed his eyes, as he tried to memorize the words.

"You okay?" asked Jack, making Ianto jump.

"Yes, yes. Fine. You?"

Jack just smiled.

Ianto shook _**You always make thing look so easy. How do you do it Jack?**___Ianto thought.

"Oh, by the way," said Ianto. "I've decided to sell my flat. Is that okay?"

Jack eyed Ianto. "Yes. What brought this on?"

"Well, I hardly use it anymore. It's like a post box, that's all."

"No, fine. Go ahead."

As Jack turned away from Ianto, he sighed.

By 12.30pm the Hub was a hive of activity. Gwen and Rhys were there helping with Tosh and Owen, to get all the button holes to the Hotel. They were going to help out with the small reception too.

Ianto was in the locker room, changing, when Jack walked in without making a sound. He slowly crept up behind Ianto, putting his arms around his waist. To his surprise, he found Ianto was crying. He turned him around gently, enfolding him in strong arms.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Ianto shook his head.

Jack put a hand under Ianto's chin, tilting it up so he could look into his eyes. "Ianto?"

"I'm happy, that's all." He tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage through his tears. "And nervous."

"You'll be fine. Just pretend we are the only ones there."

Ianto sniffed and nodded. "I'll try."

Jack wiped away the tears with his thumbs, kissing each eye in turn. "I love you, Ianto Jones, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too."

"Them let's go get married."

When Jack and Ianto got to the Hotel, it was just after 1.35pm. They went straight to where the reception was to be held. Rhiannon and Johnny were there with the children. PC Andy, Gwen and Rhys. Tosh and Owen. All dressed in their finery. Jack smiled.

The time passed quickly. Before Ianto knew it, he was standing next to Jack before a man of the cloth.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the commitment which Ianto and Jack have made to each other and for the love they share for each other and those gathered here." He nodded to Ianto.

He cleared his throat. "My life began again the day I fell in love with you. You made me believe in myself. I was lost for a while, but you found me. I found myself, again. I love you more with each passing day. Never stray too far and love me always."

The clergy nodded to Jack.

"I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never dreamt you could ever love me the way that I loved you. Wishes do come true. Never stray to far and love me always." Jack winked at Ianto, as he incorporated the last part of Ianto's vow.

The clergy smiled then turned to Ianto. "Do you Ianto Jones take Jack Harkness for your life long partner?"

"I do." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and smiled.

"Do you Jack Harkness take Ianto Jones for your life long partner?"

"I do." Jack was beaming.

"Will there be any rings exchanged?"

Jack nodded to Owen, his best man, who took the ring that Jack had given Ianto in the restaurant, from his pocket and give it to Jack. He placed it on Ianto's ring finger.

Ianto nodded to Gwen, his best man, who took the pocket watch out of her purse and handed it to Ianto. Ianto smiled as he held it out to Jack.

Jack's jaw dropped open in surprise. "The watch."

"Better than before." He blushed.

Jack held it to his lips, kissing it. "I'll treasure it always."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss," he smiled.

Jack took Ianto into his arms and kissed him gently. The guests clapped.

Jack held up a hand. "There is just one more thing," he put his hand into his coat pocket and brought out some keys. "These are the keys to our new home. No more living at the Hub." He handed the keys to Ianto. "When you said you were selling your flat, I thought you'd found out."

Ianto shook his head. "No." he fondled the keys. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

The wedding Party moved into the reception hall and seated themselves for the dinner. Jack and Ianto sat at the head table with Ianto's sister and her family. Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen sat at a table to the side.

The meal went without a hitch.

The DJ began playing music just as the dessert plates were being taken away. A slow tune echoed round the room. Jack looked at Ianto. "They're playing our song."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, they are."

Jack lead his husband to the dance floor. "Hello, Mr Harkness-Jones."

"Mmm. I like that."

They began a slow dance to 'Too Lost In You' by The Sugarbabes

After a few minutes, Gwen and Rhys joined them.

By 5pm, the wedding party was in full swing.

Ianto danced with Rhiannon.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I really do."

"I thought it was a case of 'tryin' the forbidden fruit'. You know, try everything once."

Ianto smiled. "It's still only him. I can't explain why."

"You don't have to. I just look into your eyes and I see how happy Jack's made you. I'm really pleased for you both." Rhiannon kissed him on the cheek. "So, do you know where you're off to yet on your honeymoon?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. Jack can keep a secret," he smiled.

"Do you never want children, Ianto?"

The question caught Ianto off guard. "I…haven't thought about it."

"You could always adopt I suppose."

Ianto eyed his sister. "What's brought this on, then?"

"Micha wanted to know when she'd have new cousins."

Ianto looked over at his niece and nephew.

Jack walked over to them as the song ended. "May I dance with my sister-in-law?"

Rhiannon smiled. "Oh course."

Ianto went to stand with Gwen and Rhys.

"Your sister took it well, then." Gwen said.

Ianto just nodded.

When Jack had walked Rhiannon back to her seat, Ianto took him to one side.

"Do you ever think about having a family, Jack? Kids, I mean."

"I've thought about it. You?"

"No, not really. Least wise, not til now."

"Why now?"

"Micha wants cousins."

"Arrr."

"Wouldn't fit in with our lifestyle, would they? I mean, with Torchwood… not..er.. not…"

Jack laughed. "I know what you mean, Ianto. No, they wouldn't. Do you want kids?"

"Not really sure. I guess everyone wants kids, don't they?"

Jack just smiled. "Your children would be beautiful."

Ianto blushed.

"Okay, we better go change. Our flight is in 3 hours." Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"You'll find out when we check in."

Everyone gathered around as Jack and Ianto got a taxi to the airport.

"We'll be back Monday evening." jack told Gwen.

"Don't worry. We can cope."

Jack smiled.

The taxi pulled away, and Ianto sighed.

"I'm glad that's over. I was getting really nervous."

"What about?"

"Micha asked me about cousins."

Jack laughed. "Got her heart set on some, has she?"

"Seems that way."

"There's not much we can do about it, I'm afraid."

Ianto forced a smile. "No. Let's go on our honeymoon."

Once at the Airport, Jack lead Ianto to the Paris flight.

"Jack!"

"You like it?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to spend a romantic weekend in Paris."

"Oh, it'll be that alright."

As the plane took off, Jack took Ianto's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Ianto turned in his seat and asked Jack. "Whatever happened about the firearms test?"

"Oh, I took it for all of us." Jack smiled.

"Jack!"

FIN


End file.
